


Goodnight, Zim.

by xXNeonVenomXx



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: slight zadr?? but not really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNeonVenomXx/pseuds/xXNeonVenomXx
Summary: This is a (zadr?) crackfic where Zim has issues
Kudos: 5





	Goodnight, Zim.

**Author's Note:**

> this has mentions of human genitalia you have been warned (dick jokes, nothing graphic)

Dib was sitting on the living room sofa, trying to relax after a long day of hunting sentient space worms. 

“I just want to sleep…” he says.

“BITCH!!!” Zim’s voice sounds from somewhere in the room. 

Dib jumps up from his sleep-deprived daze. “What are you doing inside the sofa, Zim?!” Dib gets up to reveal A Zim under the sofa cushions. 

“I found it to be quite comfortable for Zim inside your sofa.” Zim responds, clutching his hotdog.

“Okay…? No wait! It's NOT okay. Get out!!” Dib yells. 

“Hey hey I came here for business matters only, okay?” Zim casually takes a bite of his hotdog.

“Business matters? What do you mean? And what's with the hotdog?” Dib asks. 

“Well you see,” Zim sets the hotdog down on the coffee table and makes his way towards Dib “I need your human DICK.”

Dib’s eyes widen with confusion and shock. “Excuse me? Don’t you know that… Well… Humans don’t really show their genitals often. Only to people who are special.” 

Zim picks up the hotdog to shove it in his mouth and finish it whole.

“Yes well I AM special aren’t I? I’m part of the Irken elite, after all!” Zim beams as if he has something to be proud of. But he has ketchup smeared on his face.

“Zim! You can't just sit under my sofa cushions then jump out and demand to see my genitals! It doesn’t work like that.” Dib explains. 

Zim attacks Dib, jumping straight at his head. 

Gaz walks in.

A few seconds pass as she stands at the doorway.

Gaz walks out.

Dib screams for help, grasping at the Irken in an attempt to pry him off his head. Zim licks inside his ear. “You have rabies now. Hehe…” 

“Someone, help! Get off of me you alien freak!” Dib yells.

Tak walks in.  
“Have you guys seen Gaz?”

“Tak! You need to help, get Zim off of me!” Dib screams desperately as Zim vomits all over his head. 

Tak turns her head, “Oh there she is” then walks into the next room. 

Zim passes out abruptly then falls to the floor.

Dib picks up Zim, puts him onto the sofa then tucks him in with a blanket. He kisses Zim’s forehead, “Goodnight, Zim.”


End file.
